Therina
History Therina is one of two members of the Toa Vihagu to not be one of the colonists or denizens of Erkelon. She appeared out of the deserts on the eastern side of Erkelon, sharing little about what she had been or what she had done prior. She quickly gained favor from Erkelon's inhabitants - her psychic and prophetic powers make her a valuable asset to the forces of Erkelon. Therina has participated in the battles of Talis, Seerox, Verius, and Archiledes, as a part of the Toa Vihagu team. Shortly after the expedition in Archiledes, however, Therina seemingly disappeared without a trace, to the concern of her allies among the Vihagu. Personality Therina's rare ability to stay in contact with the spirit realm can lead to her becoming seemingly distracted or not all there, to those who do not understand this aspect of her powers. When off the field, however, Therina has proven quite friendly to teammates, and is said to be the Vihagu that laughs the first. Her relationships with others seem to always be tempered or in some ways influenced by her assessment of the spirit they carry. While her true motives are not known, she shares Zerkah's desire for the liberation of the Southern Islands. Powers Therina's elemental power of "spirit" is not understood by most. It allows her to sense abstract sensations and changes, and feel for the health and well-being of individuals around her -- both friends and enemies. She uses these powers both defensively and offensively. If she senses that a partner's spirit is being broken, she can use her powers to empower that partner, or if she senses that an enemy's spirit is giving way, she will go in for the kill. Her weapon of choice is a Mind Baton, a club-shaped weapon that allows the wielder to form an extended tip on to the weapon by their thoughts. Example Powers *Empower: Therina translates some of her own energy through the spirit world to an ally. This restores their own spirit and elemental energy. *Mind Control: Therina holds the Psionic Reverberator built into the Mind Baton up to her mouth so that it stands in between her mouth and the target. By speaking commands into the Reverberator, she can control the target's mind, muscles, and energy. Mind Control requires intense concentration, and leaves Therina vulnerable to attack. *Telethruster: Therina uses a quick telekinetic push to launch an object, foe, or ally through the air. Can also be used to deflect ranged attacks. *Spirit Drain: By igniting the powers of the Mind Baton quickly, Therina can form the blade of the weapon through the body of an opponent, impaling them. With the enemy neutralized, spasming in response to the power drain, Therina can channel the energy of that individual through the Mind Baton into her own spirit. This power requires heavy concentration on Therina's part, leaving her vulnerable to attack, but can be used to completely drain an opponent's life force, making the reward well worth the risk. the blade from her opponent (by her own will or by disruption), or the foe is deprived of all his energy, leaving him unconscious. Relationships *The Toa Vihagu **Ayen -- sister-in-arms **Zerkah - team leader **Drainu -- friend **Jetera - brother-in-arms **Saidon -- friend **Shaju -- friend **Makaen -- friend **Mokatu -- teammate **Emekal - friend Appearances *Power *Resurgence *Destinines (mentioned) Gallery Outfits *Like all members of the Toa Vihagu, Zerkah is based on a person Stormjay Rider knows in real life. Her element (spirit) and interest in the "spirit realm" both stem from this inspiration. **The Psionic Reverberator - a weapon Therina formerly used - references Therina's abilities as a vocalist. *Therina's initial design was heavily based on that of Gelisa, an older MOC of Stormjay Rider's. *The Mind Baton, Therina's current weapon, is a weapon concept that originated from Zach X's storyline, that was also used by Gelisa. Category:Spirit Shadows Category:Toa Category:Toa of Psionics